The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium, particularly a magnetic recording disc, comprising a non-magnetic support and a magnetic layer provided on at least one surface of the support, the magnetic layer comprising magnetic powder and a resinous binder.
In comparison with a magnetic recording tape, a magnetic recording disc is apt to be worn away due to its sliding contact with a magnetic head under a high velocity at recording and reproducing, and development of a magnetic recording disc excellent in durability has been highly desired. For this purpose, it has been proposed to incorporate a lubricating agent such as a fatty acid, a fatty acid ester or liquid paraffin into the magnetic layer. In order to obtain a desirable effect by such incorporation, the use of a lubricating agent, which is a liquid at room temperature, in a large amount, is preferred. However, the magnetic layer comprising such lubricating agent in a large amount is sticky at the surface and produces trouble at the start of the rotating motion. For avoiding this trouble, the amount of the lubricating agent as incorporated is to be made smaller or the lubricating agent used is to be a solid at room temperature. In this case, improvement of the durability of the magnetic layer due to lubrication becomes insufficient. In short, it was practically difficult to enhance the durability of the magnetic layer, avoiding the difficulty at the start of the rotating motion, by the use of conventional lubricating agents.